Ideal
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: Toramaru acababa de mudarse, no conocía a nadie. Ami, por otro lado, estaba tan harta de las mismas personas que decidió que no había más opción que subirse a un árbol. Es así como la situación más ridícula unió a estos dos chicos, haciendo de su vida un poco más de lo que habrían esperado. ToramaruXOc (Ami, Oc de angylopez). Reto "For you" del foro Inazuma Eleven. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! Sé que debo varias actualizaciones, además de que este reto lo traigo súper atrasado (aclaraciones al final). Es un oneshot con el OC de AngyLopez. El título fue así de lo primero que se me ocurrió, siento la falta de profundidad en él XD**

**Sobre la narración:  
-Está en negrita la fecha de cada día y un nombre, este nombre es desde el punto de vista de quién está contado aunque todo va en tercera persona.  
-En la parte de la canción está en negrita y cursiva quién canta cada parte, cursiva la canción y letra normal las acciones que van pasando.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Ideal**

_Hay quienes dicen que el primer amor no cuenta, que es solo una ilusión. Mi primer amor fue más que eso, aunque no lo crean._

**15 de noviembre  
Ami**

-¿Cómo que a los catorce eres considerada adulta? ¿quién hace eso? –Preguntó indignada desde el asiento trasero de un carro, una chica de cabello negro azulado, largo y ondulado.

-Por Dios bendito, Ami, es lo natural. –respondió su madre que iba manejando, la había metido al auto sin decirle a dónde iban. Tramposa.

-No quiero ir, era divertido cuando podía quedarme afuera, pero ahora… -Siguió dando mil excusas y razones todo el camino. Su madre siempre participaba en cualquier iniciativa que organizara el comité de vecinos. De hecho era parte de él y casi fundadora, así que no se escapaba de nada. Ami siempre había ido con ella, pero desde pequeña solo jugaba con otros niños en el extenso terreno de área libre que había alrededor de la casa donde se reunían. Pero al parecer, este año ya no sería igual, debía participar activamente del comité de vecinos. Ugh.

No es que le molestase la idea de ayudar un poco aquí y allá, pero sabía que se llevaban horas hablando de nada hasta que llegaban a alguna idea extraña. Ella prefería mil veces quedarse afuera con otros chicos y chicas de su edad, o incluso sola.

Llegaron.

-No me bajaré. –Dijo Ami cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero y hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su asiento.

-Sabía que me harías eso así que… -Dijo saliendo del auto –le pedí a un amigo un poco de ayuda. –Hizo una seña con la mano y un hombre enorme bastante intimidante se acercó. –Sácala y llévala adentro. –Se alejó caminando con paso decidido.

El hombre sonrió con maldad y vió a su pequeña víctima.

-No. No me toques. Yo sola me bajaré. –Dijo Ami tras considerar sus pocas opciones. Salió del auto y, antes de que el tipo se diera cuenta salió corriendo y trepó las ramas del árbol más cercano. EL tipo, por más enorme que fuera, no alcanzaba la altura a la que llegó la chica. Así que, tras refunfuñar un poco, regresó a buscar a su madre que la vio con desaprobación y regresó a sus asuntos.

**Toramaru**

-Si sabes que ningún chico va a estas cosas ¿verdad?

-¿Y?

-Tu plan es ayudarme a integrarme ¿cómo va esto a ayudarme? –Preguntaba un chico de cabello azul oscuro hacia arriba mientras caminaba al lado de su madre que apenas le ponía atención. Acababan de mudarse y era un nuevo mundo para él, su madre había insistido en ir a la reunión de vecinos para conocer más gente ¿pero qué hacía él allí?

Llegaron a la dirección indicada, era una casa color rojo oscuro sencilla de un solo piso pero rodeada por un enorme terreno lleno de árboles con hojas naranjas y amarillas que caían al piso constantemente. El otoño estaba finalizando.

-Vale, comprendo que no quieras entrar. Si quieres quédate aquí afuera, pero espérame ¿sí? –Dijo su madre esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Ok –fue la única respuesta del chico. Se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles dispuesto a esperar horas y horas haciendo nada. En eso escuchó un crujido en una rama sobre su cabeza, y lo próximo que sintió fue peso y dolor en su pierna derecha y un sonido parecido a un montón de ropa cayendo varios pisos al suelo. Después una mirada confundida proveniente de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida: morados y con un brillo juguetón.

**Ami**

Se había quedado dormida subida en el árbol, ¿genial, no? Y al parecer se había movido o algo porque ahora estaba en el suelo, con la pierna izquierda adolorida y la otra ni siquiera la sentía. Su brazo también parecía estar dormido. Pero había un sitio donde no notaba dolor: la cabeza. Entonces completó la imagen el rostro confundido de un chico que la analizaba con un par de ojos verde oscuro. Su cabeza había aterrizado en el regazo de un chico, genial.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó el chico tratando de sonreír sin romper en carcajadas, la situación era tan ridícula que ni siquiera sintió timidez.

-Auch. –fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de ella mientras trataba de levantarse pero le costaba bastante trabajo.

-¡Oh, espera, no te muevas! No creo que haga falta preguntarte si estás bien. –Dijo él, parecía tener su edad, el cabello azul oscuro casi negro, como el de ella, lo llevaba peinado todo hacia arriba en punta y sonreía con simpatía. Que linda sonrisa.

La ayudó a tratar de sentarse pero fue bastante difícil con dos extremidades insensibles y llena de raspones en todo el cuerpo. Para colmo llevaba falda corta y blusa de mangas normales así que tanto piernas como brazos habían quedado destruidos por ramitas y hojas que habían causado raspones en su pálida piel. Nada era profundo o grave además del brazo y el tobillo.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué hacías allí arriba? –Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Ehmm… -la chica estaba apenada, no quería que pensara mal de ella. Pero decidió ir por la verdad. –No quería venir, así que me subí al árbol para enojar a mi madre. –Dijo restándole importancia.

-Y, claro, como eso tiene tanto sentido. Mucho gusto, soy Toramaru Utsunomiya ¿y tú?

-Ami Yamamoto. –respondió sonriendo igual que él. –Tú eres nuevo por aquí ¿te acabas de mudar? –Él asintió con la cabeza -¿Y dónde vives?

-Entrando a la vecindad, a la derecha, es una casa beige con portones blancos. Tiene un pino enorme detrás.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto! –Dijo gritando y sorprendiendo, casi matando de un susto, a Toramaru. –Vives al lado de mi casa y yo ni sabía que alguien se había mudado.

Toramaru se limitó a reír. Su risa era fresca, sincera y contagiosa. Ami no le quitaba los ojos de encima, quería descubrir quién era ese chico en realidad, qué tipo de persona era.

-Deberíamos entrar, no creo que estés bien, casi seguro que tienes algo roto. –Ami asintió, Toramaru la ayudó a ponerse de pie y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El tacto de su brazo era cálido, reconfortante. La llevó adentro medio cojeando medio saltando, tras un par de regaños de su madre decidieron que se quedaría sentada hasta terminar la reunión y luego iría al hospital.

-No tienes que quedarte a oír todo si no quieres ¿sabes? –Dijo Ami viendo que Toramaru se sentaba a su lado en la esquina de una mesa rectangular.

-No importa, tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer afuera así que ¿Dónde estudias?

Después de las preguntas básicas (resulta que ambos tenían 14 años pero estudiaban en distintos institutos aunque tal vez Toramaru sería trasladado cuando iniciaran las clases) tuvieron que callar para dejar seguir el curso de la reunión. El comité estaba planeando una actividad para la semana antes de navidad, como fecha más probable el 13 de diciembre, algo que reuniera a todos los vecinos. Las ideas eran bastante buenas, pero nada extraordinario, cosas como una cena, una obra o un concierto. Cosas que solo disfrutarían los adultos o solo los jóvenes.

**Toramaru**

Hablaban tanto de nada que ya ni intentaba poner atención, así que se concentró en la chica que tenía al lado. Ami. Tenía un nombre lindo, y una sonrisa más linda todavía resultaba curiosa pero atractiva. De algún modo le había tomado confianza en cosa de diez minutos, cosa extraña en él, y ya sentía cierta atracción.

Sin embargo, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, si se movía un poco podía volver a sentir su tacto. Casi inconscientemente movió su pierna, haciendo que las rodillas de ambos chocaran. Reaccionaron mecánicamente, dando un pequeño brinco de sorpresa aunque Toramaru le sonrió apenado y ella respondió igual. _Idiota. Terminarás por alejarla, asustarla, pensará que eres algún extraño tipo de acosador._ Entonces se fijó en la mirada de Ami, no dejaba de verlo casi analíticamente, como si estudiara cada movimiento.

**29 de noviembre  
Ami**

Pasaron un par de semanas, Ami y Toramaru se conocían cada vez más. Hablaban por mensajes de texto, salían a caminar, y hasta habían ido a la casa del otro un par de veces. Esta vez habían quedado para salir a un café, con el frío cada vez más fuerte no había mejor opción.

Ami se había vestido con una de sus clásicas minifaldas negras, pero para no morir de frío llevaba medias grises, altas y gruesas. Además de que había reemplazado su camiseta blanca con una manga larga pero siempre llevaba el chaleco gris sobre ella. Su cabello le daba suficiente calor, pero decidió ponerse un gorro gris para el frío a juego con un par de guantes. Bajó las gradas de su casa y se encontró con su madre en el recibidor.

-¿No ha venido Toramaru? –Preguntó la chica.

-No, aún no ¿saldrán? Como en… ¿una cita? –preguntó con demasiado interés su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Solo somos amigos. –Respondió ella rápidamente sonrojada y negando con la cabeza con demasiada fuerza.

-Uhm, claro. –Dijo su madre con mirada sospechosa. –Como sea, ten cuidado con el brazo.

Después del accidente del árbol habían tenido que enyesarle el brazo por un esguince de muñeca. Su pierna no tenía lesiones graves pero había tardado bastante en deshincharse. Ami solo tenía que aguantar el yeso dos semanas más para poder ser libre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sonara el timbre de la casa y Ami salió corriendo, medio despidiéndose de su madre, al encuentro de su amigo. Él llevaba un suéter de lana y guantes como los de ella pero negros, y una bufanda del mismo color alrededor del cuello.

-¿Lista? –preguntó sonriendo mientras le veía.

-Claro. –Respondió Ami cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaron por las calles del residencial unos minutos. Hablaban y bromeaban como buenos amigos, dándose empujones de vez en cuando y riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿Vas a ir a la reunión pasado mañana? –preguntó él con voz ronca por el frío.

-I think so(1) ¿y tú?

-Si tú vas, claro. Además tal vez se nos ocurre algo porque les falta bastante y faltan solo catorce días. Creo que deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto. -¿Hablaba en serio? ¿involucrarse en un asunto del comité de vecinos? –Oye, no me veas así, recuerda que la actividad va dirigida a todos, tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer algo nuevo y no lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Qué se te ocurre? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno, estuve pensando un poco y reuniendo ideas. Algunos quieren una cena navideña y otros un concierto pero se complica por el tipo de música. Se me ocurrió que podríamos combinar un poco y agregar, y creo que podríamos hacer un show de talentos. Imagínate, sería de libre inscripción, y con lo que ahorrarían en pagar un concierto pueden seguir ofreciendo una cena ¿no te parece genial?

El chico estaba entusiasmado con la idea, y eso hizo sonreír a Ami, nunca había visto sonrisa más brillante.

-Me parece genial –fue lo único que pudo responder, y entonces lo sintió, lo que dicen siempre en sus libros y películas románticas: la sensación en el estómago, como mariposas, como polillas, como una manada de marmotas corriendo y saltando dentro de ella. Resistió la tentación de saltar sobre el chico y abrasarlo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, llegaron a la cafetería, tomaron chocolate caliente y galletas, y regresaron a casa. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que estaban en una cita, pero Ami no lo veía así. Ellos eran buenos amigos, nada más… qué lástima.

**1 de diciembre  
Toramaru**

Segunda reunión del comité de vecinos. Esta vez los chicos no iban forzados, además con el frío calándoles los huesos no podían ni pensar en quedarse afuera. Toramaru justo había dado su idea, el silencio tomó control sobre la sala, todos callaban y pensaban.

-Me encanta. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del presidente del comité. Todos aplaudieron al chico y él, parado en frente con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado hasta el cabello, agradeció los aplausos.

-En ese caso, hay que empezar ya. –Dijo Ami levantándose de su silla. –tenemos apenas dos semanas, no hay tiempo que perder. Necesitamos encontrar a quién contrataremos por la comida…

-¡Yo puedo! –Dijo la madre de Toramaru levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa. –Tengo un restaurante, pueden contratarme para hacer la comida.

-¡Hecho! –respondió Ami –Necesitamos correr la voz para que todos los que quieran puedan participar y preparar algo, también hay que ver la decoración, el sonido…

Toramaru sonreía, le encantaba el entusiasmo que Ami ponía cuando algo le gustaba, le encantaba ver sus ojos con ese brillo juguetón y alegre, su sonrisa ladeada y decidida. Toda ella era demasiado radiante, y eso le fascinaba de ella. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos enrojeció violentamente pero no lo ocultó, ahora tenía una meta: lograría que Ami saliera con él.

**Ami**

Toramaru había tenido la idea más grandiosa de todas, todos estaban entusiasmados. En cosa de segundos los grupos para las distintas comisiones estaban hechos y trabajaban con alegría. A nosotros nos tocó la parte de promocionar el evento e invitar personas, además de hacer una lista con quienes participarían y ayudarles a arreglar todo lo que necesitasen para sus actos. Mi madre estaba en decoración, y la de Toramaru se arreglaba con el comité para definir el menú y cantidad.

-Bien ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Redes sociales o papel y lápiz? –Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, creo que como queremos dirigirlo a todo público es mejor hacerlo de mano en mano.

Con esto decidido ambos chicos salieron a recorrer las calles y avenidas del residencial, pasaban por casas y les contaban su idea, preguntaban y en las primeras tres calles ya tenían ocho participaciones.

-Gracias, nos encantará ver tu presentación de ballet. –Dijo Ami a una niña de unos ocho años que saltaba emocionada por poder estar en un escenario. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para seguir con la casa que tocaba.

-¿vas a participar? –Preguntó de repente Toramaru sin ver a la chica.

-¿Yo? –Dijo ella incrédula y resoplando.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Ehm… ¿porque no tengo ningún talento tal vez? –Respondió sin creerse que el chico esperara que ella hiciera algo en un escenario.

-Oh, vamos, claro que sí. –Dijo el chico volteando a verla medio indignado y tan incrédulo como ella. –te pasas la vida cantando, siempre tienes alguna canción en tus labios, no dejas de tararear y cantar.

-Eso es muy diferente… -empezó ella pero el chico la interrumpió.

-¿En qué sentido? Tienes una voz genial, yo la he escuchado. –Él la veía a los ojos, casi ilusionado, pero ella desvió la vista.

-No. No quiero.

-Por favor…

-¡No! No hago ese tipo de cosas. Tararear de vez en cuando no es lo mismo que cantar en un escenario con toda esa gente viéndote.

-Pero si todos te han oído cantar, siempre estás cantando ¿qué te preocupa? Además nadie se reirá de ti ni nada por el estilo. –Dijo el chico seguro de lo que decía y un poco alterado.

-Cambiemos de tema, ya sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión. ¿tú harás algo?

-Mi único talento es jugar soccer y eso no se puede poner en un escenario así que no lo creo. –Se quedó en silencio un momento. –aunque… si consideras entrar… tal vez podría acompañarte.

Ami se volteó hacia el chico sorprendida.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cantarías conmigo? –Toramaru se sonrojó, se veía tan tierno cuando estaba nervioso.

-Pues… claro. –Ami se lo pensó un poco.

-Bien, trato hecho. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Sí? –Toramaru sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Claro. –Ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro siguieron caminando, sin soltarse las manos. El tacto de Toramaru era como siempre, cálido y firme.

**5 de diciembre  
Toramaru**

Se habían inscrito y hoy se reunirían por primera vez. Erigirían la canción y ensayarían un poco, por primera vez Toramaru conocería la habitación de Ami, y por alguna razón eso lo ponía nervioso. Tras saludar a los señores Yamamoto y entrar en la casa, Ami lo sujetó de la mano (últimamente se tomaban mucho de las manos) y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

-¡Bienvenido a mi pequeño trozo de mundo! –Dijo dejándolo pasar a un cuarto con paredes color azul, decoradas con fotos, cuadros de paisajes y todo tipo de imágenes. Había una estantería llena de libros y películas (todos títulos románticos y cursis) y una ventana enorme le daba el toque "Ami". Esa habitación era tan ella, en todo sentido.

-Así que esta eres tú. –Le dijo el chico sonriendo y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, ella se sentó a su lado pero ladeada para poder verlo al rostro.

-Se podría decir que sí. –respondió ella sonriendo. -¿Pensaste en qué género podríamos cantar?

Después de varias sugerencias, discusiones y un par de berrinches por parte de Ami, decidieron cantar "Waiting for you" de The Workday Release.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó el chico, al ver la letra de la canción y notando que era romántica hasta donde no se puede más.

-Claro, la letra es linda pero la música no es aburrida. Es perfecta, alegre y tierna al mismo tiempo. –"Como tú" pensó Toramaru pero calló, aún no era momento, pero pronto, sí, pronto.

Cantarían con pista porque ninguno de los dos tenía control completo sobre un instrumento mientras cantaba. Resultó que Toramaru era bastante bueno cantando, tenía una voz afinada y dinámica, justo lo que necesitaban para esa canción.

**10 de diciembre  
Ami**

Solo tenían tres días para practicar la canción, habían empezado pero faltaba mucho por pulir. Los ensayos con Toramaru eran divertidos, aunque no siempre los aprovechaban al máximo, pero cada vez se sentían más cómodos tanto entre ellos como con la canción. Ami estaba fascinada con la presencia escénica del chico, era decidido y tomaba sus líneas con entusiasmo. El chico parecía disfrutar esto tanto como ella, tal vez más, porque mientras que ella estaba aterrada por cantar frente a tantas personas, él no tenía miedo. Tenía una palabra en inglés para describirlo, todo él resumido en una palabra: Reckless.* No parecía temerle a nada, era valiente, decidido y un líder nato. A veces deseaba que todo el mundo se diera cuenta, otras quería guardarlo en un cajón y dejarlo solo para ella.

Sus ojos verde oscuro la miraban de vez en cuando durante la canción, y esas miradas le daban escalofríos. Era mágico. A veces se grababa de memoria esa mirada para tener algo a qué sujetarse cuando no lo tenía cerca.

Ese día se habían reunido en la casa de él, su madre había subido unos bocadillos. Tanto ella como los padres de Ami servían para público, pero era un poco incómodo por las miradas que se daban. Gracias a Dios el padre de Ami no era celoso, de otro modo ya habría matado al chico que veía a su hija a cada línea de la canción, y no precisamente con indiferencia. Ella ya había empezado a notar sus miradas, y los gestos de nerviosismo cuando caminaban juntos. A veces empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos o su cabello, y solía darle empujoncitos o toparse con ella "por accidente".

-So tell me how, how many nights –cantaba el chico mientras se movía de un lado a otro del espacio que hacía las de escenario.

-Did you see my face, like a shadow in your mind? –respondía ella. Eso era algo que a ambos les gustaba de la canción, era como un diálogo entre los dos.

-Knowing that ache

-But never my name

Siguieron cantando y practicando la canción una y otra vez. Ya la tenían aprendida, ensayada y casi perfecta. La madre de Toramaru se puso de pie y aplaudió con una sonrisa cuando terminaron la canción por tercera vez.

**13 de diciembre  
Toramaru**

El despertador sonó. Hoy era el gran día. Y no por la canción, aunque eso también lo emocionaba, sino porque tenía algo planeado. Estaba decidido a dar ese salto esa noche.

Durante la mañana le tocaba ayudar a su mamá con la comida para el evento, luego se iría al lugar que habían alquilado (una cabaña rústica, grande con vista al mar) para ayudar con la decoración y todo lo que hiciera falta. Ami en cambio estaría desde la mañana ayudando con la decoración, no tendrían tiempo para un último ensayo. Pero los dos se sentían suficientemente seguros.

**Ami**

Esa mañana le habían quitado el yeso, ahora podía ayudar, mover y ser libre. La decoración iba genial, luces navideñas por todos lados, unas cuantas macetas con flores rojas y listones verdes y rojos colgando del techo. Se veía precioso, incluso la mesa del buffet estaba decorada con lazos y manteles. Solo faltaba el exterior. Ya empezaba a oscurecer así que las luces que adornaban la cabaña eran la única iluminación que tenían.

Ami salió de la cabaña y llevó una escalera consigo, debía poner luces colgando en los cables de teléfono (por lo menos sabía diferenciar los cables telefónicos de los eléctricos). Empezó a hacer una guirnalda con las luces cuando escuchó que dos chicas llegaban a ver como iba todo. Eran Laini y Fran (cuyo verdadero nombre no revelaba a nadie) las dos hijas gemelas del presidente del comité de vecinos. Ninguna de las dos se había ensuciado ni media uña para ayudar un poco, pero no importaba, con su actitud no habrían logrado nada.

-No puede ser, quién pone a la tonta de Ami a subirse en una escalera. –Dijo una de ellas (y ve tú a saber quién es cada una porque eran iguales) mientras la veían desde abajo. Ami la ignoró y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

-Me enteré de que vas a participar ¿haciendo qué? ¿quebrando platos o cayéndote del techo? –Preguntó la otra. Solían molestarla por ser un poco distraída pero qué importaba.

-A que no te enteras, no sabes que va a cantar. Con ese chico… el nuevo ¿cómo se llama?

-Toramaru –Dijo ella desde arriba, no pudo contenerse y de inmediato se recriminó ese error.

-¿Son novios? –Preguntó la primera con malicia.

-No. –Soltó Ami por toda respuesta.

-Claro, tiene lógica. Quién querría salir con una imbécil que se pasa el día tropezando y cayendo. Además es demasiado guapo para ti ¿Es cierto que lo aplastaste cuando se conocieron?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Sea cual sea nuestra relación no te incumbe.

-Pfff, mírala, pobrecilla ¿crees que le gustas? Lástima, porque te trata igual que a cualquier chica, de hecho un poco peor que eso: te trata como a un chico.

Ami se mordía las mejillas por dentro, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que podían afectarla. Ellas no valían la pena. Pero estaba tan distraída con eso que, cuando iba a ajustar las luces, no se fijó en que cable era y tocó uno de los de electricidad. No solo sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, que podría haberla matado de no haber soltado a tiempo el cable, sino que acababa de provocar un apagón en toda esa área del residencial. Todos los foquitos se apagaron.

-¿No puedes hacer nada bien Ami Yamamoto? –Gritó una de las chicas –baja de ahí, tonta, antes de que arruines algo más.

Ami en efecto bajó dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-¿Y así quieres presentarte en el show? Seguro que lo arruinas todo, vas a quedar en ridículo como siempre. Pero qué importa, no es como que la gente tenga una muy buena impresión de ti.

Eso fue todo, eso terminó de soltar el torrente de lágrimas, el nudo de la garganta se le deshizo.

-¡Óyeme niña malcriada! Ambas, digan, piensen y crean todo lo que quieran sobre mí, pero no pueden decir que lo arruino todo. He hecho en dos semanas el triple de lo que ustedes han hecho en toda su vida. Pero adivinen qué; ganaron. Fuck you(2). Me hicieron sentir como mierda, ojalá les guste el sentimiento. Suerte con su maldito show. –Salió corriendo con los ojos y mejillas llenas de lágrimas, a esconderse al único sitio dónde se sentía segura en ese momento: en la rama de un árbol.

**Toramaru**

La noche había llegado, la decoración y comida estaban terminadas, pero el chico no se había encontrado ni una vez con Ami porque estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. Justo iba a salir para encontrarse con ella cuando un apagón bloqueó su visión. No veía nada, solo escuchaba los gritos de pánico y el enojo. Entonces escuchó un grito "¿No puedes hacer nada bien Ami Yamamoto?". Salió corriendo sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, pero logró escuchar las últimas palabras de la discusión "Me hicieron sentir como mierda, ojalá les guste el sentimiento. Suerte con su maldito show."

Claro que sabía de quién era esa voz, y sabía que los pasos que se oían corriendo a la oscuridad eran los de su amiga. Pero jamás la había escuchado así, llena de lágrimas y furiosa. Trató de seguirle el paso, corriendo tras de ella, pero no sabía en realidad a dónde iba. No había una sola luz en todo el residencial. Entonces dejó de escuchar pasos, ahora eran ramas y hojas. Se había subido a un árbol.

-¿Ami? –gritó a la oscuridad, recibió por respuesta un par de sollozos. –Ami, lo que sea que te hayan dicho, no dejes que te afecte.

-Vete. –Escuchó casi en un susurro con voz quebrada desde una rama. Por lo menos eso le daba una idea de a dónde debía ver y hablar.

-No me iré, no hasta que bajes. Es peligroso, y más con esta oscuridad.

-Exacto. Y es mi culpa, si alguien merece estar en peligro soy yo.

-Deja de decir tonterías…

-TÚ DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, NO ENTIENDES NADA, TODO ES MI CULPA, YO LO HICE, YO. –Gritó la chica, y Toramaru sintió el dolor en su voz, y algo se quebró dentro de él. –DÉJAME, SI ESTÁS AQUÍ POR LÁSTIMA, DÉJAME.

Toramaru trató de aguantar sus palabras pero no pudo.

-¿Qué de deje? ¿Me estás pidiendo, tras todo este tiempo, que te deje? Escucha, eres tú la que no entiende MALDICIÓN –Su voz se quebró, sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas -¿LÁSTIMA? POR TI SENTIRÍA CUALQUIER COSA EXCEPTO LÁSTIMA.

-ENTONCES ÓDIAME, O DETÉSTAME, PERO DÉJAME EN PAZ. ES MÁS FÁCIL ASÍ. –Toramaru respiró profundamente y calmó su tono de voz.

-¿Vas a dejarte de esas niñitas estúpidas? Porque creí que eras mucho más que eso, esta no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado. La chica que yo conozco es alegre, divertida, decidida. Nunca se dejaría manipular por nadie, y cuando comete un error lo enmienda, no se aparta de él. Es cierto, provocaste un apagón, pero ¿qué importa? Lo podemos solucionar.

Los sollozos callaron. Toramaru esperó pero no pasó nada, agachó la cabeza y estaba decidido a darse la vuelta, cuanto escuchó ramas de nuevo, la chica bajaba a su lado.

-¿enamorado? –Preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada sorprendida, esos ojos morados que lo hacían olvidar que existía un mundo fuera de ellos. -¿Eso dijiste?

Toramaru se dio cuenta de sus palabras y enrojeció hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada. Empezó a balbucear algunas respuestas pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Importa? –Preguntó finalmente, entonces tomó valor y acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Ami. Le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza, ella sonrió, eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos apoyando su frente en la de ella. Ambos sonreían, con los ojos húmedos, cada vez que soltaban el aire que respiraban se formaba niebla a su alrededor. Las mejillas de Ami estaban sonrojadas tanto por el momento como por el frío, y Toramaru se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba todo sobre ella. Le besó la punta de la nariz y puso su barbilla sobre su cabeza (las ventajas de que ella fuera un poco bajita) y ella ocultó su rostro en el cuello del chico.

**Ami**

El espacio entre su cuello y su hombro sería su nuevo refugio, ya no necesitaba subirse a un árbol o esconderse en un cuarto. Ahora le bastaba con sentir su olor, su calidez, su cariño. Sólo con saber que él la veía cómo más que a una amiga la hacía feliz.

-Entonces ¿vienes? –Preguntó finalmente el chico.

-Eso creo, practicamos mucho para esto.

-Bien –sonrió.

Toramaru pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la apretó contra sí mientras caminaban a la cabaña. Cuando llegaron ya habían empezado sin ellos, habían logrado restablecer la electricidad del establecimiento, todos estaban sentados frente al escenario donde una mujer mayor tocaba el violonchelo con tanto sentimiento y melancolía que hizo llorar a muchos.

Los dos mantuvieron el abrazo a medias hasta que oyeron sus nombres por el micrófono. Era su turno.

-¿Lista?

-Claro.

Subieron al escenario, tomaron los micrófonos y se pusieron de espaldas viendo a distintos lados de la audiencia. La música inició con dos golpes de baquetas y Toramaru empezó a cantar al público, volteándose poco a poco.

_**Toramaru  
**__Girl, you're changing my mind  
Simply by the way you look in my eyes.  
It's clear that spring romance is upon us,  
And I couldn't want anyone but you.  
_(Al final de esta estrofa se acercó a Ami y la abrazó mientras ella seguía de espaldas, ella empezó a cantar con una risita ahogada)

Ami

_Boy, I love how you sing  
To draw me in towards you.  
You've got me dancing under the moon,  
And I don't know much,  
But there's one thing I do:  
I miss you whenever you're not here.  
_(Ahora ambos estaban de frente y se cantaban el uno al otro)_**Toramaru**__  
Now I've found that everything is brighter  
_

_**Ambos**_

_With you love, with you my love  
_

_**Ami**_

_So stand tall and sing a little louder.  
_

_**Ambos**_

_Tell me what comes after this first glance_

_**Toramaru**__  
Cause, baby, I can't wait anymore._

_**Ambos**__  
And, oh, how I've missed you for so long_

_**Ami  
**__And didn't even know who you were,  
And I can be patient  
Knowing this time is not another story that ends  
Uuuuuh_

_**Toramaru**__  
So tell me how, how many nights  
_(Tomó una de las manos de Ami y la hizo girar una vez en el escenario)  
_  
__**Ami  
**__Did you see my face  
Like a shadow in your mind?_

_**Toramaru  
**__Knowing that ache_

_**Ami**__  
But never my name_

_**Toramaru**__  
To find you and look in your eyes  
Was all that I sang for_

_**Ami**__  
Baby, you found me!_

_**Toramaru**__  
You're my sweet sounding harmony_

_**ambos**__  
Tell me what comes after this first glance_

_**Ami**__  
Cause, baby, I can't wait anymore._

_**Ambos**__  
And, oh, how I've missed you for so long_

_**Toramaru**__  
And didn't even know who you were,  
And I can be patient  
Knowing this time is not another story that ends,_

_**Ami**__  
Uuuuuh_

_**Toramaru**__  
Cause I've been waiting for you.  
_(Sabiendo que les tocaba la parte más alegre de la canción esta vez cantaron al público toda la parte que seguía aunque se volteaban a ver a veces)  
_  
__**Ambos**__  
I'll keep on dancing, love,  
If it means you'll stay,  
And sing the night away with me,  
Cause this sweet enduring song is what I hear  
When I look in your eyes.  
I'll keep on dancing, love,  
If it means you'll stay,  
And sing the night away with me,  
Cause this sweet enduring song…_

_**Toramaru  
**__is what I hear  
When I look in your eyes.  
_(Regresó la vista solo a Ami y se acercó a ella, con la última línea se quedó viéndola a los ojos con cariño mientras acariciaba su mejilla)  
_  
__**Ami**__  
Tell me what comes after this first glance  
(_Cantó esta línea con voz muy aguda y casi en un susurro solo para el chico, que no habría sido audible de no ser por el micrófono)_**Toramaru**__  
Cause, baby, I can't wait anymore._

_**Ambos**__  
Tell me what comes after this first glance  
_(Se recuperaron y siguieron cantando medio el público, medio para ellos)_  
__**  
Ami**__  
Yeah, I can't wait anymore.  
_

_**Ambos**__  
And, oh, how I've missed you for so long_

_**Toramaru**__  
And didn't even know who you were,  
And I can be patient  
Knowing this time is not another story that ends._

_**Ami**__  
Uuuuh_

_**Ambos**__  
Yeah, I can't wait anymore._

Terminó la canción con ellos sonriendo, viéndose el uno al otro, el resto del mundo no existía, solo ellos. Claro que esa burbuja fue reventada por los ruidosos aplausos, la gente los había amado, se oían comentarios por todo el salón. Bajaron del escenario tras dar las gracias para dejar que los siguientes presentaran su acto.  
Tras recibir felicitaciones de sus respectivos familiares, salieron tomados de la mano. Al estar a la orilla de un pequeño lago, la cabaña tenía un muelle precioso que habían adornado con más luces. Solo con esa iluminación y los astros del cielo veían los ojos el uno del otro. Ami no podía dejar de sonreír y más teniendo esos ojos verde oscuro frente a ella, esa sonrisa decidida.

**Toramaru**

Este era el momento, no había duda. Para esto se había preparado tanto tiempo, y por fin lo haría. Con las dos manos de Ami entre las suyasla vió como nunca la había visto, y sus ojos violetas le decían que ella se sentía como él. Soltó sus manos, con una de ellas apartó los mechones negros de cabello que caían sobre su cuello, acarició su barbilla, su mejilla, con la otra mano rodeó su cabeza apoyándola en su cuello y dejó que sus labios reposaran sobre los de ella. No estaban conscientes, pero de fondo (y siendo todo un cliché del romanticismo) tenían fuegos artificiales que se veían perfectamente desde el muelle. El primer beso de ambos, no podemos decir que fue genial, que fue mágico, porque los primeros besos son extraños, casi incómodos. Sin embargo fue tierno, único y de algún modo fue ideal.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso fue todo, espero de verdad que te haya gustado Angy.**

**A ver, ahora las ocho mil aclaraciones:**

**Como dice en la sinopsis, es parte del reto "for you" del foro Inazuma Eleven, y debía haberlo subido el 8 de diciembre, pero voy a ser sincera: no pude subir el ocho porque salí todo el día, así que decidí hacerlo el 9 aunque ya no entrara como en "competencia". Ese día lo leí porque aún no tenía título y algo tenía que inventarme, el problema fue que cuando lo leí no me gustó nada. Era mucho más corto y los personajes eran planos por dónde los vieses. Así que desde ese día hasta hoy en la mañana me pasé creando una historia que considero bastante mejor y a mí por lo menos me gusta cómo quedó.**

**Hay palabras en inglés porque el OC de Angy tiene como dato que a veces le gusta usar expresiones en inglés:**

**1-Eso creo  
2-Jódete  
*Para reckless no tengo una definición exacta, pero es más o menos lo que dice en la misma línea.**

**Para estas 5,000 palabras me inspiré con tres canciones:  
-Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift (para el punto de vista de Ami)  
-Love In a Box de The Workday Release (para el punto de vista de Toramaru)  
-Waiting For You de The Workday Release (para su relación en general y, obviamente, fue la canción del show)**

**Además la canción que cantan un par de cosas que canta el hombre en la original se las puse a Ami porque tenía muy pocas líneas.**

**Perdón si no aclaré algo, mi mente anda en cualquier lado y encima apenas tengo tiempo para subir esto D: (prometo continuación de GD para este miércoles o jueves). También pido disculpas si me atravesé en algún momento con las fechas.**

**Disculpa Angy por hacerte esperar tanto, y de verdad espero que no me mates por poner a Ami a cantar XD ¡Chau! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
